A demand for convenient and simple management of a call function at a terminal in a view of a user has been increased. As various sensors are mounted in the terminal to satisfy the user demand, a method for managing a call transmission using a sensor has actively studied and developed.
However, only when a user touches a termination button of the terminal, a call is comes to be disconnected. When the user or the other party forgets to input the termination button for some reasons, unnecessary call continues after the end of phone conversation.
When a phone involuntarily stops during a call, because a current terminal enters an idle screen mode or a lock screen mode, the user has to unlock and execute a call application to retransmit a call, for example, through a latest call list. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an terminal and method for convenient and simple management of a call function at a terminal.